


with lights to dazzle all

by starsandroses



Series: all is merry and bright [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Lights, Christmas light fight, Decorating for Christmas, Fluffy as hell, M/M, SO, Sanders Sides Holiday Month 2019, brotherly prinxiety - Freeform, but he loves his little bro, but not really Roman’s just being a dumb gay, patton is a sweetheart, remus and Logan are only mentioned, rivalries, virgil is sarcastic as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandroses/pseuds/starsandroses
Summary: Roman’s neighbor is too good at decorating, Roman’s a distressed gay who forms a rivarly out of nothing, and Virgil just wants his little brother to come to his senses
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: all is merry and bright [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569862
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	with lights to dazzle all

**Author's Note:**

> day nine of @sandersidescelebration’s holiday prompts, and today’s is: decorating for Christmas!
> 
> i might have. taken the prompt in a different direction than expected but I’m having fun so!

“Are you kidding me? Roman, really? It’s been how long?”

“Three years?”

“You’ve been rivals with this guy for three years and you have never spoken to him!”

“And??”

Virgil presses his fingers to his forehead, glaring at his younger brother. “Let me get this straight-“

“-good luck with that-“

“-you’ve been talking about your decorating rivalry with the guy who lives across the street from you for three years, and you’ve never even spoken to him. He probably doesn’t even know about that you have a ‘rivalry’ with him!”

“It’s not that big of a deal, and it’s like I’ve even done anything!” Roman defended himself. “I’ve just been using how good he is as motivation for me to make my own house looked better!”

Virgil sighed, rubbed a hand through his hair. “Almost three decades and still I’m not sure if you or Remus stole all the brain cells in the womb.”

“Hey! That’s mean!”

“You’re going to talk to him.”

Roman almost choked. “Excuse me?”

“You are going to walk across the street, knock on your neighbor’s door, and talk to him.”

“You, of all people, are telling me to talk to someone? Hypocrisy at it's finest, Woeful Wizard of Oz.”

“Which one of us has a man? Right, it’s me. And I talked to Logan first. So, shut it and go talk! Come one, chop chop.”

Roman allowed Virgil to push him towards the door. He knew if he told Virgil to stop, his brother would. (And if he did, Virgil would fret about making a mistake and possibly have a panic attack and that was something Roman never wanted to happen). But honestly, his curiosity had been stirring for a while now, maybe this was the perfect chance to meet his neighbor.

Feeling his confidence return, Roman left Virgil standing on the porch, and stepped into the snow. Around him, his rainbow of Christmas lights shone brightly: the strands of lights hanging from his porch and around the banisters, the glowing Christmas presents had been built himself, the little starlights brightening the path from Romans house to the street. It was Romans pride and joy, but yet, his neighbor’s was more impressive.

Roman studied it as he crossed the street, making sure to look both ways before Virgil could yell at him about it. His neighbor had white lights tracing his house, instead of Roman’s rainbow, but it worked, since the rest of the decorations were bright and colorful. From a Santa that reached higher than Roman (which, according to both his brothers, wasn’t that much of a victory), to little elves hiding in the bushes in his neighbor’s lawn, to the red and green ribbons tied to the railing. 

Maybe he could just turn around and back out? His neighbor couldn’t have seen him yet. But as soon as he turns his head, he could see Virgil’s gray eyes pinning him to the spot like a butterfly. Roman let out the most dramatic sigh he could, and before he could rethink it, he marched to the door and knocked.

A faint “Coming!” echoed from the house, and when the door opened, Roman almost fainted. Cupid must have came months early, because Roman had been struck by his arrow.

His neighbor was breathtaking and beautiful. His eyes were a soft shade of brown, and Roman could have wrote poetry on them alone. He was taller than Roman, and his frame was bigger, and he wore sweater that read “Fleece Navidad!” with a little sheep below it. Curly black hair framed his face, along with round glasses. 

“Oh my god, hi, um I live across the street and god you’re cute- wait no I meant to say your decorations were cute but you’re cute too- this is what Virgil means when he says I’m a gay disaster I’m going to go now.”

“Wait!” The other man reached out and grabbed Roman’s arm before he could flee. “You-and your decorations-are cute too! Would you like to come in? I have sugar cookies, straight out of the oven. Oh, and I’m Patton Lark!”

Roman looked over his shoulder, and caught Virgil giving him an enthusiastic thumbs up. God, Roman was going to team up with Remus to be obnoxious when they met Virgil’s boyfriend.

But for now, he gave Patton the most charming smile he could muster, feeling his nerves melt away. “I’m Roman Aurum. And I would love too.”


End file.
